Jedno niebo nad nami
by Direnli
Summary: Yoruichi wiedziała, że Ichigo się zmienił. Jednak niepokojące sygnały, jakie zaczynają do niej docierać o tym, jak traktuje Kisuke, zmuszają ją do zastanowienia się nad tym, jakim tak naprawdę człowiekiem jest obecna duma i geniusz klanu Shiba. Czy to możliwe, że podczas pobytu w akademii całkowicie przewartościował swoje poglądy i jego pogarda wobec omeg była prawdziwa?
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział 1**

* * *

Yoruichi wiedziała, że dłużej nie może ochraniać Kisuke. Jako przyszła głowa klanu nie mogła pozwolić sobie na słabość. A tym, niewątpliwie, według co mniej życzliwych głosów arystokracji była omega, którą przygarnęła z ulicy. Yoruichi wielokrotnie bliska była odpowiedzenia pięścią na wszystkie te znaczące uśmieszki i porozumiewawcze mrugnięcia. Wbrew ich przypuszczeniom nie wzięła Kisuke dla towarzystwa, ani dla własnego kaprysu czy rozrywki. Najbardziej nie do zniesienia w tym było jednak to, że za każdym razem to błagalny wzrok omegi powstrzymywał ją przed zrobieniem czegoś impulsywnego i najpewniej nieprzystającego jej pozycji.

Wiedziała, że pragnął tym samym oszczędzić jej drwin i ośmieszenia, ale to wyłącznie bardziej podsycało jej gniew. Kisuke nie był jej i z powodu polityki klanu nigdy nie mógł do niej należeć. Bez przynależności na dłuższą metę mógł się stać dla niej jedynie źródłem wstydu, a w najgorszym wypadku nawet hańby. Kisuke doskonale o tym wiedział i robił wszystko, żeby nie straciła przez niego twarzy. Bez słowa skargi znosił fałszywe oskarżenia, z całych sił starając się zachowywać godnie, bez względu na to, jak okrutne i niesprawiedliwe komentarze szeptali za ich plecami niektórzy członkowie arystokracji.

Po tym, czego Kisuke doświadczył w Rukongai, pragnęła jedynie zapewnić mu bezpieczny kąt z dala od poniżeń i przemocy, która była pokłosiem wciąż żywej tradycji postrzegania i traktowania omeg przedmiotowo.

W szczególności w dalszych kręgach Rukongai, gdzie z powodu prawdziwej biedy życie przebiegało według bardziej surowych i pierwotnych reguł, omegi traktowano niczym zdobycz, która podnosiła rangę i splendor liderom gangów. Istniały nawet całe podziemia, gdzie nielegalny handel omegami rozwijał się w najlepsze tuż pod ich czujnym okiem, jawnie kpiąc z nieudolności Gotei 13. To właśnie z jednej z ostatnich udanych akcji rozbicia dużej komórki czarnego rynku pochodził Kisuke.

Czasem jednak za nielegalną sprzedażą omeg nie krył się żaden niegodziwy proceder, poza zwykłymi umowami zawieranymi po znajomości między sąsiadami. Niekiedy dla uboższych rodzin stanowiło to jedyną, niepowtarzalną okazję na szybkie wzbogacenie, dlatego układy te w dużej mierze przebiegały za plecami „przedmiotu sprzedaży", a o ostatecznym wyborze zwykle decydowała wyższa kwota, nie zaś subiektywne preferencje omegi. Było to zgodne z tradycją i choć niektórym osobom, takim jak Yoruichi się to nie podobało, Gotei nie mogło podjąć żadnych oficjalnych kroków w tej sprawie.

Co innego, kiedy poza odmawianiem omegom prawa do stanowieniu o nich samych, zakorzenione w świadomości społeczeństwa przeświadczenie o ich niższości względem alf i bet, prowadziło do cichego przyzwolenia na przemoc.

Kisuke był tego doskonałym przykładem. W dzieciństwie został porzucony przez rodzinę, ponieważ ciężko zachorował, tym samym tracąc wszelką wartość na rynku jako omega. Rodzina zdając sobie sprawę, że nikt nie zechce od nich chorego dziecka, porzucili go. Służąca jednego z domów publicznych zlitowała się nad nim i przygarnęła go, z własnych ciężko zarobionych pieniędzy zapewniając mu wizytę lekarza i leki. Oka-san domu była im przychylna i nawet dołożyła z własnej kieszeni.

Po roku Kisuke wrócił niemal całkowicie do dawnej kondycji. Był ładnym dzieckiem, dlatego Oka-san zadecydowała, że przystąpi do nauki. Od razu okazało się , że gra na instrumentach nie będzie jego mocną stroną, ale nadrabiał wrodzoną elegancją ruchów i łatwością, z jaką potrafił oczarować gości słowem. Oka-san była surową kobietą i nigdy nie okazywała mu specjalnych względów w obecności pozostałych pracowników, traktując wszystkich odpowiednio do ich zasług i ciężkiej pracy, ale po tych nielicznych i subtelnych gestach życzliwości, którymi czasem go obdarzała, Kisuke szybko zrozumiał, że był jednym z jej faworytów.

Niestety, pewnego dnia Oka-san dostała propozycję nie do odrzucenia i tak pomimo wyraźnie złej reputacji klienta, zgodziła się odsprzedać mu Kisuke. Kwota, którą zaoferował jej mężczyzna, była absurdalnie wysoka. Takich okazji po prostu się nie odrzucało i nawet jeśli miała pewną słabość do blond omegi, nie wahała się długo. Miała w sobie jednak na tyle przyzwoitości, że na sam koniec wzięła chłopca na stronę i ostrzegła wtedy, zaledwie piętnastoletniego Kisuke o tym, czego może się spodziewać po swoim nowym właścicielu.

Niestety, plotki okazały się prawdziwe.

Yoruichi była świadkiem przesłuchania Kisuke. Jego zeznania miały stanowić przełomowy materiał w sprawie, którą toczyli przeciwko jednemu z kolekcjonerów. Bo tak siebie samych nazywali ludzie z kryminalnego półświatka, którzy lubowali się w otaczaniu się omegami, które w najlepszym przypadku traktowali jak przedmioty, które swym pięknem miały budzić zazdrość wśród konkurencji, a w najgorszym jak zwykłych niewolników, którzy nie mieli wyboru, jak znosić przemoc seksualną z rąk swoich panów.

Do dziś Yoruichi robiło się zimno na wspomnienie beznamiętnej twarzy i pustego wzroku, z jakim Kisuke opisywał ze szczegółami wszelkie okropności, do jakich zmuszał go jego właściciel.

Kisuke lepiej czuł się w obecności kobiet niż mężczyzn, co było zrozumiałe ze względu na płeć osoby, do której należał przez ostatnie dwa lata. Właśnie z tego powodu sama zadecydowała, że na jakiś czas weźmie go pod swoje skrzydła. Było to jednak rozwiązanie tymczasowe, ponieważ jako przyszłej dziedziczce klanu, nie można jej było przyjąć do rodziny byle jakiej omegi z ulicy.

Zaoferowanie omegi innemu klanowi stanowiło bowiem zwyczajowe przypieczętowanie ważnych porozumień między arystokracją, manifestując w ten sposób wobec całej społeczności zgodność ich interesów i głęboką przyjaźń łączącą obie rodziny. Dlatego, jeśli zbytnio zwlekałaby ze znalezieniem Kisuke nowego domu, jej dobroć przestałaby być dłużej postrzegana jako szczodra hojność, a stałaby się okazją dla jej wrogów do rzucania w towarzystwie obrzydliwych aluzji, które uderzyłyby w dobre imię całego klanu _Shihouin__._

Poza tym, problem stanowiło również samo pochodzenie Kisuke.

Kiedy wśród znamienitszych rodów rodziła się omega od maleńkości dokładano wszelkich starań, aby wyrosła na piękną i szlachetną istotę, której nienaganna znajomość sztuki i etykiety, przyniosłaby niewątpliwą chlubę jej rodzicom. Nowy klan, przyjmując ją do swojego gospodarstwa domowego, oczekiwał od niej przede wszystkim bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa i lojalności. Zwyczajowo omegi zajmowały się prowadzeniem domu, choć zwykle i tak nie mogła podjąć jakichkolwiek decyzji bez skonsultowaniem ich z rodziną. Omega miała się przede wszystkim dobrze prezentować, być ozdobą domu i umieć elokwentnie odpowiadać na zadane grzecznościowo pytania. A najlepiej, gdyby posiadała również umiejętność noszenia się z gracją i szlachetnością, odpowiednią jej pozycji, nawet jeśli któryś z domowników pozbawiał ją tej szlachetności, od czasu do czasu przychodząc do niej w nocy.

O takich rzeczach nie mówiło się głośno, ale Yoruichi zawsze trzymała ucho blisko ziemi.

Zwykle celem omeg nie była reprodukcja, jak to bywało w przypadku zawarcia małżeństwa, kiedy wszyscy z zapałem oczekiwali przyjścia na świat potomka. Zdarzały się jednak sytuacje, kiedy dopuszczano taką możliwość, zwłaszcza kiedy stały za tym problemy zdrowotne lub kłopot z zajściem w ciążę. Teoretycznie więc, takie rozwiązania powinny stanowić rzadkość, ale w praktyce było ich nieco więcej i najczęściej wynikały ze zdecydowanie mniej zdroworozsądkowych pobudek, takich jak zdrada. I choć oficjalnie sprawę oczywiście tuszowano, nie zawsze udawało się ukryć owoc schadzki za plecami żony.

Na szczęście dla wielu mężczyzn zauroczonych urodą kobiet omeg, już samo widmo tego, że niewinna igraszka mogłaby skończyć się poczęciem dziecka z nieprawego łoża, gasiła większość chwilowych zapędów. Niestety, mężczyźni, którzy urodzili się omegami, byli pozbawieni tej prostej, acz skutecznej broni.

I gdyby nie to, że nadal gdzieś w świadomości zbiorowej pokutowało przeświadczenie, że im silniejsza alfa, tym i skłonności i potrzeby miała większe, sprawiało, że posiadanie męskiej omegi stanowiło wygodną furtkę dla wszystkich tych, którzy nadal mocno wierzyli, że tym zwierzęcym folgowaniu własnej chuci, dowodzili swojej pozycji. Jakby brak kontroli nad swoim popędem seksualnym mógł stanowić o czyjejś sile charakteru, jeśli już to chyba o jej braku. Lata pobłażania jednak takim praktykom robiły swoje i do dziś dzień wśród arystokracji można było znaleźć wiernych wyznawców tej idei.

Yoruichi brzydziła się takimi ludźmi, dlatego też postanowiła dołożyć wszelkich starań, aby powierzyć Kisuke komuś zaufanemu. Wybór był jednak trudny i mocno ograniczony.

Kisuke na pewno przez swoją naukę na kurtyzanę, miał w sobie więcej ogłady niż przeciętny szczur z ulic Rukongai, ale praca w domu publicznym, a potem wyraźnie naznaczona przemocą przeszłość nie czyniła z niego atrakcyjnej oferty. Yoruichi była więcej niż przekonana, że wielu przedstawicieli arystokracji, gdyby nawet tylko w rozmowie z nimi pozwoliła sobie na drobną insynuację, że chciałaby im oddać omegę tego pokroju, zareagowaliby oburzeniem, śmiertelnie urażeni jej propozycją. Oferowanie wadliwej omegi uchodziło bowiem za poważną obelgę.

Yoruichi zawsze uważała, że potrafi poznać się na ludziach. Najmłodszą dumę klanu Shiba znała, odkąd Ichigo był małym słodkim chłopcem, którego wiecznie zmarszczone brwi, jedynie czyniły go bardziej uroczym. Minęło kilka lat i choć dziecko, które znała zdążyło już wyrosnąć na wybitnie utalentowanego młodzieńca, przed którym zawrotna kariera w Gotei 13 zdawała się być kwestią czasu, szczerze wątpiła, aby zanikła w nim dawna wrażliwość i bezinteresowność, którymi zawsze chwytał ją za serce.

Wybór więc mógł być tylko jeden.

* * *

Ichigo nie okazał zdziwienia na jej widok. Yoruichi z gracją zajęła miejsce obok niego na engawie krzyżując nogi, zadowolona, że zgodnie z jej oczekiwaniami Ichigo spędzał wieczór z dala od reszty swojej hałaśliwej rodziny. Byli sami, o lepszej okazji na wstępne wybadanie gruntu nie mogła marzyć.

Ichigo zerknął na nią kątem oka, wyczuwając, że nie przyszła tu w celach towarzyskich. Yoruichi błysnęła uśmiechem, splatając dłonie i opierając łokcie na kolanach, pochyliła się w jego stronę od razu przechodząc do sedna.

\- Co myślisz o Kisuke?

Shiba zmarszczył brwi.

\- To ty wzięłaś go z ulicy – stwierdził po prostu, gapiąc się bez entuzjazmu w coraz lepiej widoczną tarczę księżyca w zapadającym wokół nich zmroku.

\- Masz rację, ale, niestety, nie mogę dłużej udawać, że to moja omega. Muszę znaleźć kogoś, komu ufam, że go nie skrzywdzi.

Ichigo nie odpowiedział, ale przechylił lekko głowę, dając jej znać, że słucha.

Yoruichi westchnęła.

\- Dobrze wiesz, do czego zmierza ta rozmowa. Naprawdę potrzebujesz, żebym poprosiła cię o to wprost?

Ichigo wzruszył ramionami, wyraźnie nie zamierzając jej tego ułatwiać. W dalszym ciągu wpatrywał się w ten głupi księżyc, wydając się być myślami zupełnie w innym miejscu. Można było nawet odnieść wrażenie, że los omegi jest mu zupełnie obojętny. Yoruichi spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, nie rozumiejąc niezwykłej, jak na niego obojętności, zwłaszcza w obliczu tak poważnej sprawy.

\- A może czujesz się urażony, uwłaczam ci tą propozycją? – zsunęło się z jej języka szybciej niż zdążyła to przemyśleć.

Ichigo posłał jej tylko krzywe spojrzenie, wyglądając na bardziej rozczarowanego niż obrażonego sposobem prowadzenia przez nią rozmowy. Czuła, że jej podejrzliwy wzrok jedynie mocniej denerwuje Shibę, dlatego postanowiła zachować na później swoje obserwacje.

\- Dlaczego akurat ja? – spytał wreszcie Ichigo nieprzyjemnie, spoglądając na nią z grymasem, jakby rzucał jej właśnie wyzwanie.

Yoruichi nie tak wyobrażała sobie przebieg tej dyskusji, ale Shiba był jej ostatnią deską ratunku, dlatego przełknęła dumę i odpowiedziała ze spokojem, choć odrobinę cierpko.

\- Lepiej dla Kisuke byłoby, gdyby jego nowy opiekun, nie byłby nim zainteresowany w _taki _sposób.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że moje preferencje są powszechnie znane – zrewanżował się jej beznamiętnie Ichigo, co na chwilę odebrało Yoruichi mowę.

Nie mogła pojąć, skąd pochodziła ta nagła impertynencja Shiby, żeby drwić z czegoś tak poważnego, ale czuła, jak narasta w niej gniew. Podniosła się na nogi, spoglądając na niego z góry, nie kryjąc rozczarowania.

\- Przyszłam do ciebie, jak do przyjaciela. Być może proszę o wiele, ale myślałam, że oboje jesteśmy po tej samej stronie.

Yoruichi stała nad nim z groźnym błyskiem w oku, nie będąc w stanie ukryć, jak mocno ją to zabolało. W końcu Ichigo podniósł się i nieśpiesznie otrzepując ubranie, minął ją bez słowa, by za chwilę przekoziołkować i wylądować twardo na ziemi, parę metrów dalej, od niespodziewanego kopniaka, który wymierzyła mu rozwścieczona Yoruichi.

\- Kaien mówił prawdę, naprawdę się zmieniłeś – wysyczała przez zęby.

Przechodząc obok niego zmarszczyła nos zniesmaczona. Oczywiście, że słyszała o tym, że najmłodszy Shiba powrócił z akademii odmieniony. Nawet sam Kaien przyznał niechętnie, że to już nie był jego dawny kuzyn. Wiadomym było, że chłopcy dorastali, ale młody mężczyzna, jakim stał się Ichigo zdawał się całkowicie zatracić w sobie tą żarliwość do naprawiania wszelkich niesprawiedliwości świata, która kiedyś z miejsca porwała Yoruichi.

Odkąd powrócił, jego twarz wiecznie naznaczona była grymasem niezadowolenia, ale w spojrzeniu próżno było szukać dawnego ognia. Wcześniej przy każdej okazji rwał się do wytykania palcem wszelkich nierówności społecznych, wstawiając się za omegami, które były bezradne wobec nieprzychylnego im systemu. Ale teraz wszystko wskazywało na to, że postanowił umyć ręce, całkowicie się od tego odcinając. Yoruichi do końca nie wierzyła w tę przemianę, dlatego odwiedziła go dziś, jak gdyby nigdy nic, licząc na to, że wszystko okaże się jedną wielką pomyłką. Niestety, przyszło jej zderzyć się z gorzką rzeczywistością.

Ichigo najwyraźniej przewartościował swoje poglądy.

W podłym nastroju Yoruichi skierowała się na salę treningową, potrzebując znaleźć ujście dla przepełniającej ją złość i poczucia zdrady. Shinji był na tyle uprzejmy, że sam zaoferował swoją skromną osobę, zapewne będąc ciekawym, co doprowadziło ją do takiego stanu.

Hirako był jednym z nielicznych kapitanów Gotei 13, który otwarcie przyznawał, że istnieje problem dyskryminacji omeg, dlatego zdziwiła się, kiedy ze spokojem przyjął zachowanie Ichigo.

\- Musi mieć jakiś powód – stwierdził po prostu, jak zwykle zachowując resztę dla siebie.

To i solidna dawka sparingowej rywalizacji pozwoliły Yoruichi oczyścić myśli i spojrzeć na wszystko z dystansem. Shinji musiał mieć powody, by tak sądzić, mimo to jej nie przekonał. Za to zasiał w jej sercu wątpliwość, że być może jej osąd był zbyt pochopny, dzięki czemu wracała do domu z nieco lżejszym sercem.

Dlatego zdziwiła się, kiedy po wejściu na teren posiadłości _Shihouin_, niemal natychmiast podbiegł do niej sługa i z wyraźnym przejęciem przekazał jej, że matka ją oczekuje.

\- Teraz? W nocy? – dopytała, w myślach błyskawicznie analizując potencjalne sprawy, która wymagałyby tak pilnej interwencji. Nic jednak nie przychodziło jej do głowy.

\- Tak, chyba chodzi o tą omegę, _Shihouin_-sama – odpowiedział.

_Kisuke?_

Yoruichi skinęła sztywno głową, na co sługa natychmiast ukłonił się i odszedł. Nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać, skierowała się do skrzydła domu, które zajmowała głowa klanu, nie mogąc wyzbyć się złego przeczucia, które narastało w niej z każdym kolejnym krokiem w głąb posiadłości.

Matka rzeczywiście na nią czekała. Jednak to na postaci klęczącej nieco na uboczu, za plecami kobiety skupiła się cała uwaga Yoruichi. Kisuke trzymał się nienagannie prosto, ze skromnie ułożonymi na kolanach dłońmi i spuszczonym wzrokiem. W pobliżu na tatami nie znajdowała się żadna taca z herbatą, która tłumaczyłaby choć odrobinę obecność omegi, nawet jeśli zwykle zajmowali się tym służący.

Wyraz jego twarzy stanowił doskonałe połączenie uprzejmego zainteresowania z pokornym wycofaniem. Yoruichi nienawidziła, kiedy musiał odgrywać rolę potulnej i posłusznej, dobrze ułożonej omegi. Odczuwała niemal fizyczny dyskomfort, stając tu przed nim w pozycji władzy, mając świadomość, że w obecności głowy klanu, nie może zaprotestować przeciwko jego poddańczej postawie.

Przywitała się z matką, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko niej. Nie mogąc się jednak powstrzymać, zaryzykowała ostatnie szybkie spojrzenie na Kisuke. Dzięki jej kociemu powinowactwu rozproszone światło bijące od samotnej papierowej lampy w pomieszczeniu było aż nadto wystarczające, aby wyraźnie dostrzec skrytą w półcieniu postać siedemnastolatka. Z bliska bardziej rzucała się w oczy jego wątła postura. Pomimo jej usilnych starań odkąd trafił pod jej opiekę, Kisuke nie przybrał na wadze i Yoruichi z żalem sama musiała przyznać, że wychudzony, blady z lekko zapadniętymi policzkami i wyraźnie kościstymi dłońmi, nie mógł robić dobrego pierwszego wrażenia. Zdobne szaty i dobra postawa, nie robiły praktycznie żadnej różnicy. Matka raz już jej to dobitnie powiedziała.

_Możesz zabrać go z Rukongai, ale nigdy nie zabierzesz Rukongai od niego. _

Wtedy ją wyśmiała, zarzucając stronniczość i ignorancję. Ale patrząc teraz na Kisuke, zaczynała rozumieć, co miała na myśli. Tyle starań i wysiłku, aby wciąż wyglądał, jak cień dawnego siebie, jak zużyty towar. Pośpiesznie odepchnęła od siebie tą myśl, przerażona ścieżką, na jaką zboczyły jej myśli.

Kobieta spojrzała na nią przenikliwie. Nie skomentowała, ale nieodgadniony uśmiech, który na krótko zagościł na jej zwykle zaciśniętych w cienką linię ustach, wystarczył. Yoruichi zamarła przyłapana, czując jak wstyd maluje delikatny róż na jej policzkach. Nie opuściła jednak wzroku. Jeśli została wezwana w sprawie omegi, nie zamierzała już na starcie oddawać jej pola.

\- To było bardzo nierozważne z twojej strony, aby proponować Shibie Ichigo tego rodzaju omegę – oszczędny acz czytelny gest, jaki wykonała dłonią, nie pozostawiał żadnej wątpliwości, co myśli o tym wszystkim. – Nie masz już pięciu lat i jako dziedziczka tak szanowanego rodu jak Shihouin, nie możesz, ot tak, robić, co tylko przyjdzie ci do głowy. Shiba jest od ciebie o sześć lat młodszy, ale już ma więcej oleju w głowie od ciebie. Widać akademia dobrze mu zrobiła, bo wyrósł na odpowiedzialnego młodzieńca, który rozumie, że z pewnych idealistycznych marzeń się wyrasta.

Yoruichi skupiła się na oddechu, z całych sił starając się nie panikować. Ichigo tu był?Rozmawiał z matką?

\- Wątpię też, żeby posunął się do rękoczynów, gdyby rozmowa nie poszła po jego myśli – dodała z przkąsem.

Nie będąc w stanie dłużej zachować spokoju Yoruichi wybuchnęła.

\- Ichigo naskarżył ci, że go uderzyłam?!

\- Sama widzisz, jaka jesteś dziecinna – kobieta westchnęła. – Myślisz, że tylko ty jedna jesteś taka sprytna, że ludzie nie mają oczu, nie widzą i niczego się nie domyślają? – Wygładziła pod palcami materiał kimona i elegancko układając wypielęgnowane dłonie na kolanach, dodała z satysfakcją. – Choć jedno muszę ci przyznać, nie mogłaś lepiej wybrać.

Yoruichi wcale nie spodobał się wyraz twarzy matki. Wyglądała tak tylko wtedy, kiedy wszystko szło po jej myśli, a zwykle ich opinie i poglądy mocno się rozmijały.

\- Shiba zachował się naprawdę szlachetnie oświadczając, że z uwagi na łączącą was kiedyś przyjaźń, wyświadczy nam tą przysługę i weźmie omegę. Prosił jedynie o to, abyś nie ingerowała w to, jak zamierza go traktować. Zapewnił, że będzie o niego dbać, ale widocznie tak jak ja, doszedł wreszcie do nieuchronnego wniosku, że wspieranie twojej małej rewolucji nie wyjdzie na dobre jego klanowi – zakończyła dobitnie, wpatrując się w córkę bez mrugnięcia. – Rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię?

Yoruichi skinęła głową, mając mętlik w głowie. Czuła, jak jej niedawna złość powraca, by zapłonąć z nową mocą. Oczywiście, że rozumiała. To była zemsta. Perfidna i doskonała zagrywka, aby za jednym zamachem zyskać przychylność głowy klanu Shihouin i jak na ironię zażądać od niej omegi, którą wcześniej wzgardził. I właściwie, jakie plany miał Ichigo wobec Kisuke, że aż musiał związać ją mocą porozumienia, żeby nie wtrącała się w to, jak będzie go traktować.

Nie schodzący z twarzy matki wyraz zadowolenia, był niczym kpina.

Yoruichi zacisnęła zęby. Teraz była bezsilna, ale przyrzekła sobie, że to nie koniec.

* * *

Shihouin-san chciała się z nim pożegnać. Odkąd postanowiła wziąć go do siebie, Kisuke początkowo nie dowierzał jej dobrym intencjom. Nie potrafił pojąć, jak ktoś z taką pozycją i bogactwem, mógł chcieć codziennie tracić swój cenny czas na kogoś takiego jak on, nie mając z tego żadnych korzyści. Ale Yoruichi-san była wyjątkowa. Podziwiał jej nieustępliwą naturę i to, jak czasem jednym słowem potrafiła zelektryzować ludzi wokół niej. Prowadziła jednak nierówną walkę z systemem i porażki były nieuniknione.

Żałował tylko, że akurat on będzie jej kolejną.

Kisuke był wdzięczny za ten czas, jaki mógł spędzić w posiadłości Shihouin. Ale w przeciwieństwie do Yoruichi-san, spodziewał się, że prędzej czy później będzie zmuszony ponownie powrócić do bezwzględnej rzeczywistości. Jedynie nie spodziewał się, że będzie to aż tak bolesne. Pozwolił sobie zbytnio się rozluźnić i stracił czujność, a teraz płacił za to cenę. Nigdy więcej. Obiecał sobie, że nie popełni ponownie tego błędu.

Yoruichi-san opowiadała mu o chłopcu, który marzył o dokonaniu niemożliwego, o włosach równie płomiennych, jak jego serce, o spojrzeniu, które choć pochmurne, skrywało najczystszy błękit duszy. A Kisuke naiwnie jej uwierzył. Nie od razu i nie szybko, ale w którymś momencie zdradziecka nadzieja musiała wpełznąć do jego serca, przynosząc ze sobą niebezpieczne pragnienia i złudzenia na lepsze jutro. A niebezpiecznie było śnić o rzeczach, które nigdy nie miały prawa się spełnić.

Obraz jednak na nowo stał się klarowny i ostry, po spotkaniu Shiby Ichigo. Mężczyzna praktycznie nie poświęcił mu żadnej uwagi, rozmawiając uprzejmie z liderem klanu Shihouin. Dopiero kiedy wstał, żeby odejść, Kisuke na chwilę poczuł na sobie jego palące spojrzenie. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się o te parę sekund za długo. Obrzydzenie i wstręt, jakie dostrzegł w oczach Shiby, złapały Kisuke z zaskoczenia, pozbawiając go tchu.

Może to jego słaba wyobraźnia nie pozwoliła mu zobaczyć tego, co widziała w nim Yoruichi-san.

Być może jednak tego chłopca nigdy tam nie było.

\- Wracajmy do środka – Yoruichi-san położyła rękę na jego ramieniu, źle interpretując jego drżenie.

\- Czy mogę jeszcze chwilę tu zostać?

Shihouin-san przygryzła usta, patrząc na niego, jakoś tak dziwnie, podczas gdy jej oczy zdawały się błyszczeć bardziej niż zwykle.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, możesz tu zostać tak długo, jak chcesz.

Kisuke usiadł, wysuwając nogi pomiędzy słupkami poręczy i zaciskając palce na drewnianych szczeblach, wzniósł wzrok ku rozgwieżdżonemu niebu ponad nim. Czuł, jak na jedną krótką chwilę przestaje należeć do tego czasu i miejsca, jakby jego duch unosił się ku gwiazdom i ich niezgłębionym tajemnicom.

Może tak właśnie smakuje wolność…

Zdradliwy szept odbił się w jego umyśle. Kisuke bez skrupułów mentalnie zdeptał tą myśl, rozcierając ją w proch. Zamrugał. Jaśniejące ponad nim punkty, nagle zdały mu się niemożliwie odległe i zbyt niedostępne, pozostawiając go z gorzkim uczuciem fantomowej straty.

Nigdy nie był wolny i nigdy nie będzie. Czas było przestać marzyć.


	2. Chapter 2

Przydzielony mu pokój znajdował się dość daleko od tego, który zajmował Shiba, ale Kisuke wcale to nie uspokoiło, ponieważ na dzielącą ich, co prawda, dużą przestrzeń składały się puste pomieszczenia. I gdyby Ichigo nawet pomimo oczywistego obrzydzenia wobec niego, postanowił pewnego razu mimo wszystko skorzystać z okazji, absolutnie nic nie stanęłoby na jego drodze. W zasadzie Shiba nie musiałby się nawet zbytnio wysilać i zakradać po cichu, żeby wszystko pozostało w tajemnicy. Dlatego Kisuke obiecał sobie, że nie da się zaskoczyć. Przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie spał lekkim snem, cały czasu czuwając. Nikt jednak nie przyszedł.

Za dnia praktycznie nie widywał się z Shibą. Przez pierwszych kilka dni młodsza siostra Ichigo oprowadzała go po posiadłości, wdrażając w zwyczaje domu. Młoda kobieta była kompletnym przeciwieństwem swojego starszego brata. Serdeczna i uśmiechnięta, sprawiała wrażenie, jakby autentycznie cieszyła się z nowego dodatku do ich domostwa. Kisuke czuł się wręcz niezręcznie na tak otwarcie okazywaną mu życzliwość. Yuzu-san była idealnym ucieleśnieniem szlachetnej omegi o łagodnym i miłym usposobieniu i Kisuke momentami miewał irracjonalną obawę, że przez samo przebywanie w jego obecności, mogłaby się skazić.

Nie powinien zgadzać się na wspólną lekcję gry na shamisenie. Yuzu jednak tak mocno była zawiedziona jego odmową, że ostatecznie pomimo tego, co podpowiadała mu intuicja, dał się namówić. Niemalże dziecinne podekscytowanie i piękny szczery uśmiech, którym się mu odwdzięczyła, rozwiał resztki jego wątpliwości. Szybko jednak pożałował tej impulsywnej, beztroskiej decyzji, kiedy okazało się, że Ichigo postanowił towarzyszyć siostrze tego dnia w zajęciach. Niestety, Yuzu nieświadoma, że Kisuke mógłby mieć coś przeciwko, postawiła go przed faktem dokonanym, najwidoczniej nie informując o swoim pomyśle również samego Ichigo.

Wtedy Kisuke po raz pierwszy zobaczył Shibę zrelaksowanego i uśmiechniętego. Jednak w momencie, kiedy ten go dostrzegł, natychmiast spochmurniał, przez chwilę wyglądając, jakby zamierzał się wycofać, ale ostatecznie został, ze względu na siostrę starając się zachować pozory. Być może Yuzu niczego nie zauważyła lub nie chciała zobaczyć, ale Kisuke czuł, że Ichigo nie w smak była jego obecność.

Kisuke nie chciał grać. Minęły ponad dwa lata, odkąd ostatnio miał w ręce jakiś instrument, poza tym nigdy nie był w tym dobry. Yuzu chciała, żeby jej akompaniował na kotsuzumi, ale na szczęście udało mu się odwieść ją od tego pomysłu. Nadal miał w sobie jeszcze na tyle przytomności umysłu, aby uniknąć sytuacji, kiedy niewątpliwie zepsułby cały występ Yuzu, wybijając nieprawidłowy rytm. Wystarczyło, że popsuł Shibie humor już samym swoim widokiem. Nie było potrzeby dolewać oliwy do ognia.

Niestety, aby nie obrazić Yuzu, grali na zmianę. Kobieta delikatnie sugerowała, co robi źle, od czasu do czasu demonstrując mu, jak powinien ułożyć palce, czy pomagając mu załapać właściwe tempo. Wszystkie te nauki mogłyby być całkiem przyjemne i Kisuke z pewnością dużo lepiej by się we wszystkim odnajdywał, gdyby nie ciężar wzroku Ichigo, który niczym oddech na karku towarzyszył mu przez większość jego żałosnej gry. Przez to rozkojarzony, gubił się, nie mogąc skupić się na tym, co pokazywała mu Yuzu, potęgując już i tak niekorzystne wrażenie.

\- Jesteś w tym coraz lepsza! – z entuzjazmem oznajmił na koniec Ichigo, wyraźnie dumny z postępów siostry.

Yuzu cała się rozpromieniła, po czym, na nieszczęście Kisuke, postanowiła być grzeczna i zwróciła się do niego z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem.

\- Kisuke-san też bardzo dobrze sobie radził. Myślę, że gdyby częściej ćwiczył, szybko doszedłby to takiej wprawy.

Zapewne wypowiedziała te hojne słowa, aby go pocieszyć, ale jedyne, co teraz zaprzątało jego głowę, była gorączkowa myśl, jak zareaguje na to Ichigo. Wątpił, aby docenił skromność siostry. Aby grać tak pięknie, Yuzu musiała ćwiczyć od lat i to zapewne z ogromnym oddaniem i poświęceniem tej sztuce. To, że zasugerowała, że Kisuke mógłby jej dorównać, gdyby tylko trochę więcej poćwiczył, było tak niemożliwie pobłażliwe, że zakrawało aż o świętokradztwo. Jakby już samo dodanie końcówki san do jego imienia, nie było tutaj przesadą. Nie godziło się, aby tak wysoko urodzona i starsza o cztery lata od niego omega, zwracała się do niego z takim szacunkiem. Yuzu nie powinna obdarzać go podobnymi względami. Przy niej był nikim. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu jego właściciel, kiedy był z niego niezadowolony, wyzywał go od brudnych dziwek i ulicznych szczurów i Kisuke zdawał sobie sprawę, że piękny strój i decorum, nie mogły zakryć tego, kim był. Może właśnie dlatego, taki niepokój wzbudzał w nim Ichigo, którego bystry wzrok zdawał się bez trudu przenikać przez tą powierzchowną obłudę, widząc go takim, jakim był naprawdę.

Kisuke bez słowa skłonił się, dziękując Yuzu za ten komplement. Bał się odezwać, ponieważ nie ufał w tej chwili swojemu głosowi. W napięciu czekał na reakcję Shiby, nie śmiąc podnieść wzroku.

\- Lubisz grać? – to z pozoru proste pytanie Ichigo, zmroziło Kisuke.

Jaka była poprawna odpowiedź? Nie wiedział. Mógł jedynie podejrzewać, że Shiba nie życzyłby sobie, aby w dalszym ciągu grał razem z Yuzu. Gdyby jednak zaprzeczył, czy nie uraziłby w ten sposób jej samej, która kosztem własnych zajęć, pomagała i instruowała go przez ostatnią godzinę. W końcu zdecydował się na, miał nadzieję, bezpieczniejszą wersję.

\- Jestem wdzięczny za możliwość nauki od tak kompetentnej i utalentowanej osoby, ale myślę, że nie mam ku temu odpowiednich predyspozycji Shiba-sama – powiedział ostrożnie, śledząc reakcję Yuzu, obawiając się, że ta zaprotestuje, ale kobieta jedynie lekko posmutniała, akceptując i nie komentując tej w gruncie rzeczy łatwej wymówki.

Trudno było stwierdzić, czy Ichigo usatysfakcjonowała ta odpowiedź, ponieważ rzucił mu ostatnie krótkie spojrzenie, po czym wdał się w krótką rozmowę z siostrą, nie wracając już do tego tematu. Kisuke orientując się, że jego obecność nie jest już wymagana, grzecznie się pożegnał. Dopiero za drzwiami pozwalając sobie wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów.

Nie rozumiał, a jednocześnie był na siebie wściekły, że reagował w ten sposób. Nie działa mu się żadna krzywda. Ichigo wyraźnie nie cieszył się z jego obecności, ale poza oczywistymi powierzchownymi oznakami niezadowolenia, nie zrobił nic, aby go upokorzyć lub w inny sposób pokazać mu, gdzie było jego miejsce. Kisuke był tego świadomy, mimo to nie potrafił zapanować nad narastającym się w nim lękiem, że wszystko to było tylko ciszą przed burzą i być może Shiba właśnie tylko na to czekał, aby poczuł się bezpiecznie i stracił czujność.

Czasami w nocy, kiedy nie mógł zasnąć, a jego myśli obierały najbardziej niebezpieczny kierunek, dochodził do wniosku, że chyba wolałby, żeby Shiba wykonał wreszcie jakiś ruch. Czekanie było dużo gorsze.

Ale mijały kolejne tygodnie, a Shiba nadal nie zrobił nic i Kisuke powoli zaczynał oswajać się z myślą, że choć niechciany, był tutaj względnie bezpieczny.

I wtedy Ichigo dostał awans na najmłodszego kapitana w historii Gotei 13.

To była jedna z tych nocy, w których choć Kisuke udało się zasnąć bez trudu, jeden pojedynczy szmer potrafił go obudzić. Dlatego w momencie, kiedy zza ściany dobiegł odgłos nierównych, nieco posuwistych kroków i cichego przeklinania, ocknął się czujny, nasłuchując uważnie, czując jak serce zaczyna bić mu szybciej.

Pojedynczy panel fusumy rozsunął się bezdźwięcznie, odsłaniając stojącego na korytarzu Ichigo. Miał na sobie kapitańskie haori, przez co jego sylwetka wydawała się bardziej imponująca niż zwykle. Lekko się chwiejąc przystanął w progu, spoglądając na niego z góry. W ciemności nie sposób było dostrzec wyrazu jego twarzy, ale Kisuke wiedział jedno, Shiba był kompletnie pijany, a istniał tylko jeden powód, dla którego mógł przyjść do niego bezpośrednio po świętowaniu ze znajomymi swojego awansu.

Tyle nieprzespanych nocy i nerwów, aby teraz, kiedy spełniały się jego największe obawy, Kisuke poczuł jedynie pustkę i niesprecyzowany żal. Nie wiedział, czy bardziej bolało go to, że okazało się, że Ichigo wcale nie był inny, czy może to, że rzeczywiście pozwolił sobie w to uwierzyć.

Kisuke usiadł na podłodze obok futonu. Nie było sensu udawać, że śpi, a poza tym wątpił, aby mężczyźnie zrobiło to w tej chwili różnicę.

Shiba odepchnął się od ściany, robiąc kilka niepewnych kroków w jego stronę. Mruczał coś pod nosem, ale Kisuke nie był w stanie rozróżnić słow. Wydawał się czymś wzburzony, kiedy ponownie przeczesał palcami swoje, już i tak dostatecznie zmierzwione, włosy. W końcu roześmiał się sztucznie, zanosząc się pustym śmiechem aż dławiąc się zaczął kaszleć i chichotać. Było coś tak ironicznego i zimnego w jego rozbawieniu, że Kisuke poczuł, jak lodowaty dreszcz spływa w dół jego kręgosłupa.

Ichigo potrząsnął głową, robiąc kolejny krok w jego stronę. Trudno było określić, czy jego ramiona drżą z powstrzymywanego chichotu, czy złości. Wreszcie westchnął ciężko i rozluźniając zwinięte w pięści palce, spojrzał na Kisuke, oznajmiając zrezygnowanym głosem.

\- Powiedziałem im, że się z tobą pieprzę.

Kisuke nie miał problemu z wyobrażeniem sobie Ichigo wychylającego dziś kolejną czarkę sake i licytującego się podobnymi przechwałkami z przyjaciółmi. Nie rozumiał jednak, dlaczego postanowił go o tym poinformować i to wyglądając, jakby autentycznie miał z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia.

Mężczyzna jednak nie przestał go zaskakiwać, kiedy rozglądając się wokół, skrzywił się i wymamrotał pod nosem.

\- … i to przeze mnie siedzisz tu całymi dniami, jak w jakimś więzieniu – Kisuke udało się uchwycić jedynie końcówkę, ale nie miał czasu zareagować, kiedy Ichigo niespodziewanie chwycił go za ramię, podciągając do góry. – Yoruichi wspominała, że lubisz oglądać gwiazdy. Dziś jest nów. Będą lepiej widoczne.

Nie zwracając uwagi na konsternację omegi, Shiba złapał go za rękę, ciągnąc za sobą na zewnątrz. Kisuke, praktycznie nic z tego nie rozumiejąc, pozwolił mu się prowadzić. Jedynie kiedy zorientował się, że mężczyzna zamierza wejść na dach, chciał zaprotestować, nie sądząc, aby takie wspinanie się w stanie nietrzeźwości było dobrym pomysłem, ale Ichigo wyraźnie nie widząc przeciwwskazań, najpierw sam zwinnie wdrapał się na górę, a potem wciągnął za sobą osłupiałego nastolatka.

Gdy zajęli miejsca, a pierwszy szok minął, Kisuke z zaskoczeniem musiał przyznać, że Shiba się nie mylił. Zachwycony starał się objąć wzrokiem ogrom gwiazd połyskujących nad ich głowami, nie mogąc jednak całkowicie zapomnieć o swoim towarzystwie, zerknął na alfę obok niego. Ichigo zaśmiał się lekko, posyłając mu zachęcający uśmiech. Niespotykana melancholia i łagodność w oczach Shiby sprawiła, że Kisuke poczuł, jak coś znienacka ściska go w środku.

\- Niektórzy doszukują się znaków na niebie, aby wskazały im drogę… - zagadnął Ichigo, zadzierając do góry głowę.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby gwiazdy mogły mi w czymś pomóc, ale są piękne Shiba-sama – odpowiedział szczerze Kisuke, dopiero po fakcie orientując się, że właśnie zupełnie swobodnie udzielił mu odpowiedzi, bez wcześniejszego wybadania, czy podziela jego zdanie. Ale Ichigo jedynie prychnął rozbawiony, wyraźnie się z nim zgadzając. – Sam znam kilka symboli… – widząc zainteresowanie mężczyzny, Kisuke dodał pośpiesznie, nieco speszony – choć to tylko głupia zabawa.

Ichigo zwrócił się w jego stronę zaintrygowany.

\- Możesz mi pokazać? – spytał podekscytowany, patrząc na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

Kisuke kiwnął głową, zbity z tropu dobrym humorem Shiby, tak odmiennym od jego zwykłego niezadowolenia i irytacji. Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, wskazując na konkretną gwiazdę.

\- To łatwe. Jeśli z tego punktu narysujemy prostą, a potem poprowadzimy ją tak i tak i przetniemy z tą – instruował, kreśląc palcem wyimaginowane linie – powstanie zając. Wtedy te dwie kreski to jego uszy.

Ichigo przymykając oko, starał się śledzić ruchy Kisuke, ale zaraz się pogubił.

\- Nie widzę – narzekał, pochylając się w jego stronę, aby zobaczyć to z perspektywy nastolatka, praktycznie stykając się z nim głową.

Kisuke powtórzył wszystkie kroki raz jeszcze. W pewnym momencie Ichigo złapał go za wyciągniętą dłoń, zatrzymując go w połowie wykreślania głowy zająca.

\- Czekaj… – zaczął, a potem lekko ściskając jego palce, stwierdził poruszony. – Masz lodowate ręce. Zimno ci?

\- To nic… – spróbował zbagatelizować Kisuke, ale spojrzenie Shiby było poważne, kiedy obrzucił go badawczym wzrokiem, nie dając się zwieść.

\- Trzymaj – powiedział Ichigo tonem jednoznacznie świadczącym, że nie przyjmie odmowy, ściągając z siebie haori i zarzucając je na ramiona omegi.

\- Dziękuję – szepnął Kisuke, coraz bardziej skonsternowany przebiegiem dzisiejszej nocy.

Ichigo uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie, po czym poprosił go, by raz jeszcze pokazał mu zająca. Kiedy już załapał, Kisuke przeszedł do następnego zwierzęcia.

\- To nie jest pies – stwierdził Ichigo, dąsając się.

\- Przykro mi Shiba-sama, tylko takiego znam – odparł przepraszająco Kisuke.

\- Wolałem zająca – oznajmił z poważną minął Ichigo, w zamyśleniu chwytając się za brodę. – Weź jeszcze raz tego zająca. Albo nie! Sam narysuję, tylko nie mi nie podpowiadaj.

Kisuke nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej w życiu, czuł się tak irracjonalnie, jak teraz z upitym Shibą, który z przymrużonymi oczami, skupioną miną i uniesioną nad głową ręką, palcem wskazującym wykreślał na rozgwieżdżonym niebie symboliczny kształt zwierzęcia.

\- I jak? – dopytywał Ichigo.

\- Bardzo ładny zając – stwierdził Kisuke, słysząc jak idiotycznie to brzmi, ale nie będąc w stanie wymyślić bardziej przekonywującego kłamstwa, nadal czując się zbyt niedorzecznie.

\- Wcale tak nie uważasz – wytknął mu Shiba niezadowolony, ale szybko mu przeszło, bo już po chwili zmienił temat – Trochę ci cieplej? – zapytał, jakby rzeczywiście troszczył się o komfort nastolatka. – Może lepiej wracajmy, nie chcę, abyś się przeziębił – w końcu i tak zdecydował za niego.

Kisuke chciał sam zeskoczyć z dachu, ale Ichigo się uparł i go asekurował. Uchwyt Shiby był pewny, ale delikatny, kiedy złapał go, ostrożnie odstawiając na podłogę. Kiedy nastolatek stanął na własnych nogach, Ichigo natychmiast zabrał z niego ręce, nie przedłużając fizycznego kontaktu. Kisuke nie umknął ten gest dobrej woli, choć ogólne uczucie zagubienia, nie pozwoliło mu w pełni go docenić, nie bez znajomości prawdziwych intencji Shiby, które po dzisiejszej nocy stały się dla niego jeszcze bardziej nieodgadnione.

Widocznie pobyt na świeżym powietrzu, pomógł Ichigo wytrzeźwieć, bo z każdym krokiem wyraz jego twarzy stawał się coraz bardziej zasępiony. Odprowadził go w milczeniu do pokoju, lecz nie wszedł do środka, pozostając na zewnątrz. Jego zwykły grymas był z powrotem na miejscu, kiedy zwrócił się do Kisuke.

\- Jeśli ktoś cię zapyta, czy ja… czy ja cię wykorzystuję, nawet Yoruichi, albo zwłaszcza ona, nie zaprzeczaj. Niczego nie zdradzaj, ale pozwól im nabrać wątpliwości – poprosił Ichigo, spoglądając na niego boleśnie.

\- Oczywiście Shiba-sama – zgodził się bez zastanowienia Kisuke, nie rozumiejąc głębi ciemności, która pochłonęła resztki niedawnej radości z oczu mężczyzny.

Po tych słowach Ichigo odkręcił się na pięcie, opuszczając go z tymi zaskakującymi instrukcjami, nie oferując w zamian żadnego wyjaśnienia. Ale Kisuke to nie przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie, poczuł ulgę. Nareszcie mógł się do czegoś przydać. Shiba był dziś dla niego wyjątkowo łaskawy i jeśli tymi kilkoma prostymi kłamstwami Kisuke mógłby utrzymać jego przychylność na dłużej, to nie zamierzał poddawać w wątpliwość zamiarów alfy.

To nie było jego miejsce, aby oceniać mężczyznę, jednak świadomość, że Ichigo obracał się w środowisku, w którym tego rodzaju plotki mogły komuś imponować, była niepokojąca. Z tego co zaobserwował, oficjalne stanowisko klanu Shiba odnośnie traktowania omeg było raczej umiarkowane. Nie pochwalali przemocy i nadużyć, ale w przeciwieństwie do Yoruichi-san, nie widzieli problemu w tradycyjnej poddańczej postawie omeg. Tym bardziej Kisuke nie rozumiał co kierowało Ichigo, że pomimo widma skandalu uznał, że fałszywe plotki warte są podjęcia ryzyka. Co mógł przez to zyskać? Kisuke nie miał pojęcia.


	3. Chapter 3

Kisuke przeczuwał, że prędzej czy później może do czegoś dojść. Wśród służby zawsze znalazła się osoba, która znała kogoś, komu akurat przypadkiem udało się podsłuchać coś ciekawego, a potem szło już z górki. Co prawda spodziewał się plotek i spojrzeń, nie przewidział jednak, że ktoś rzeczywiście okaże się na tyle zuchwały i arogancki, żeby skonfrontować się z nim bezpośrednio.

Kisuke wracał właśnie z kąpieli, kiedy mężczyzna z zaskoczenia osaczył go w korytarzu. Zakrywając mu usta dłonią, pochwycił go, zaciągając do najbliższego pustego pomieszczenia i przypierając do ściany, wyszeptał lubieżnie do ucha.

\- Musi być z ciebie niezła dziwka, skoro nawet sam Shiba-sama nie zdołał się powstrzymać – to mówiąc, szarpnął za yukate omegi, odsłaniając nagą pierś nastolatka i wyraźnie nie zamierzając na tym skończyć, złapał za brzeg materiału, ciągnąc i poluźniając go dalej. Kisuke zaczął się szarpać, próbując krzyczeć, ale ręka mężczyzny skutecznie tłumiła jego protesty.

\- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie – oczy mężczyzny błysnęły niebezpiecznie w półmroku, kiedy wzmocnił uchwyt, wywołując zdławiony jęk bólu u omegi. – Albo się zamkniesz i będziesz cicho, a ja zrobię to szybko albo zerżnę cię tak, że nie będziesz mógł usiąść przez tydzień. Rozumiesz?

Kisuke natychmiast przestał walczyć, wiotczejąc pod żelaznym uściskiem. Mężczyzna rozciągnął wargi w krzywym uśmiechu, wyraźnie rozbawiony posłuchem, z jakim omega zastosowała się do jego słów.

\- Wiedziałem, że nie jesteś głupi – stwierdził z zadowoleniem. – Teraz zdejmę rękę, a ty pozostaniesz cicho, tak?

Ponad dłonią, którą nadal zakrywał usta chłopca, para zeszklonych i przerażonych szarych oczu wpatrywała się w niego uważnie, kiedy nastolatek sztywno skinął płytko głową na tak. Jednak natychmiast po tym jak mężczyzna zdjął rękę, coś w spojrzeniu omegi się zmieniło, gdy nie odrywając od niego spojrzenia, odezwał się nieco zachrypniętym, ale niewątpliwie hardym tonem.

\- Shiba-sama nie będzie zadowolony z mojej dzisiejszej niedyspozycji. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz wolałbym dłużej nie wystawiać na próbę jego cierpliwości.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się sucho.

\- Myślisz, że cokolwiek obchodzi mnie, co pomyśli o tobie Shiba-sama.

\- Myślę, że na pewno zainteresuje go powód mojej dzisiejszej zwłoki, a ja chętnie mu go wskażę – dodał Kisuke, unosząc głowę. – Może nie rozpoznałbym twojej twarzy, ale z _reiryoku nie będę miał problemu._

_Sługa aż zaniemówił wściekły, mocniej zaciskając palce na ramionach nastolatka, ale Kisuke z kamienną twarzą zniósł ten pokaz siły. Opłaciło się. Mężczyzna podejmując decyzję, zdecydowanie odepchnął omegę od siebie. Po chwili namysłu spojrzał na niego złośliwie i chwytając go szorstko za podbródek, nachylił się nad nim, oznajmiając szyderczo._

_\- Nie myśl sobie, że to koniec. Teraz może ci się wydawać, że jesteś taki ważny, ale wkrótce Shiba-sama znudzi się pieprzeniem ciebie i znów staniesz się nikim. Moja rodzina od pokoleń służy klanowi Shiba. Jak myślisz, czyje słowo będzie wtedy więcej warte, oddanego sługi, czy brudnej dziwki z Rukongai? – I kiedy nastolatek w dalszym ciągu nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, dodał, zaśmiewając się okrutnie pod nosem – na co czekasz? Chyba właśnie śpieszyłeś się zapracować na przychylność Shiba-samy, a może wszystko zmyśliłeś, hm…?_

_Kisuke wzdrygnął się, zaprzeczając gwałtownie. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, pokazując zęby._

_\- Zobaczymy, będę miał cię dziś na oku… - rzucił na odchodnym, wyraźnie wątpiąc w prawdomówność omegi._

_Kisuke oparł się o ścianę, drżącymi dłońmi naciągając na siebie yukatę. Przez chwilę jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju był jego przyspieszony, nierówny oddech. Złapał się za głowę, wsuwając palce w nadal lekko wilgotne włosy. Musiał wziąć się w garść. Jeśli mężczyzna naprawdę zamierzał spełnić swoją groźbę, jedynym wyjściem było rzeczywiście spędzić tą noc w pokoju Ichigo, aby uwiarygodnić kłamstwo. Jedynym problemem było to, że od pamiętnej nocy, Shiba zbyt zajęty obowiązkami związanymi z nowym stanowiskiem, nie poświęcał mu zbyt wiele uwagi i Kisuke nie był pewien, jak zareaguje na jego napraszanie się o tak późnej porze. O ile w ogóle spędzał noc w rodzinnej posiadłości._

_Nie wierząc, że zachowuje się tak nieracjonalnie, nadal zbyt roztrzęsiony, aby zebrać myśli, praktycznie nie mając w głowie żadnego planu, skierował się do pomieszczeń, jakie zajmował Ichigo. Ukląkł przed drzwiami, odsuwając na bok panel fusumy. Ichigo podniósł głowę znad dokumentów, które właśnie przeglądał, siedząc ze skrzyżowanymi nogami przed stolikiem pokrytym stosem papierów. Kisuke składając przed sobą skierowane do siebie dłonie, ukłonił się._

_\- Kisuke…? – Shiba zwrócił się do niego zaniepokojony, obrzucając go badawczym spojrzeniem. – Coś się stało?_

_\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam Shiba-sama – te słowa przyszły mu zupełnie naturalnie, dopiero dalej lekko się zaciął, skonfliktowany ile powinien ujawnić. – Czy… czy może mógłbym, jakoś pomóc? – ostatecznie zapytał kulawo._

_Shiba zamachał w powietrzu trzymanymi dokumentami._

_\- Z tym bardzo wątpię – prychnął, rzucając papiery na blat_

_Przekaz był jasny. Obecność nastolatka była zbędna. Kisuke wbił paznokcie w drewno, jakim wyłożony był korytarz, myśląc gorączkowo, jak przekonać Shibę, żeby pozwolił mu zostać. Ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Nie mając wyboru zaryzykował._

_\- Czy mogę tu dziś zostać? – poprosił zdesperowany, dotykając czołem podłogi. _

_Na wdechu nasłuchiwał reakcji Shiby. Szelest i następujące po nim miękkie kroki, poinformowały go o tym, że Ichigo wstał i zbliżał się właśnie w jego stronę. Ichigo kucnął przed nim. Po chwili Kisuke poczuł na ramieniu delikatny dotyk._

_\- Cały się trzęsiesz! – zauważył z zaskoczeniem Ichigo, jedną ręką sprawdzając jego czoło, a drugą ściskając lodowate palce. – Jesteś chory? Kisuke, spójrz na mnie._

_Nastolatek podniósł głowę, łapiąc zaniepokojone spojrzenie Ichigo._

_\- Nie, jestem bezpieczny. Niczym cię nie zarażę Shiba-sama – odpowiedział z automatu, po zmarszczonych brwiach mężczyzny orientując się, że to nie była dobra odpowiedź. _

_\- Nie masz gorączki – stwierdził Ichigo, przypatrując mu się z zastanowieniem. – Coś się stało, prawda? Chodź, wejdź, o wszystkim mi opowiesz._

_Kisuke nie mając wyboru usłuchał, niechętnie siadając naprzeciwko biurka._

_\- Zaczekaj chwilę – powiedział Shiba, wychodząc gdzieś na chwilę. _

_Ale zaraz wrócił, zaskakując omegę, ponieważ zamiast zająć miejsce po drugiej stronie biurka, zdecydował się skrócić dystans, siadając na tatami bezpośrednio koło niego. Również zamiast od razu przejść do rzeczy, pozwolił mu chwilę milczeć, być może dając mu szansę na zebranie myśli, ale dla stanu, w jakim obecnie przebywał umysł Kisuke, niewiele się to zdało._

_\- Proszę niczego nie pomijaj. Jeśli stało się coś złego albo ktoś cię niepokoił, chcę znać wszystkie szczegóły – łagodny ton głosu Ichigo wcale go nie uspokoił. _

_Nastolatek wiedział, że z takimi poleceniami się nie dyskutowało, dlatego z trudem, ale ostatecznie zmusił się, aby pokrótce streścić Shibie przebieg całego dzisiejszego zdarzenia. Każde kolejne zdanie tylko mocniej rozpalało gniew i zimną furię w spojrzeniu Ichigo. Kisuke zgarbił się, starając się obłaskawić Shibę, ale jego pokorna postawa zdawała się jedynie bardziej podsycić wściekłość Ichigo._

_W tym momencie do pokoju weszła młoda dziewczyna ze służby, przynosząc zamówioną przez Shibę herbatę. Postawiła przed nimi tacę, rozlewając napar do dwóch kubków. Kisuke nie umknął moment, kiedy jej wzrok ześlizgnął się z trzymanych przed nią naczyń, aby na sekundę z zaciekawieniem rzucić na niego okiem. Jej współczujący wzrok dał Kisuke doskonałe wyobrażenie o tym, jak żałośnie musiał wyglądać, blady i drżący od niedawnych emocji. Jedynym plusem było to, że właśnie zyskał świadka i wiązał spore nadzieje z tym, że dziewczyna po powrocie do kuchni rozpowie, kogo Shiba gościł dziś w swoich pokojach._

_Po wyjściu dziewczyny, Ichigo zamknął oczy kilkakrotnie metodycznie wciągając i wypuszczając powietrze, jednocześnie rozmasowując nasadę nosa._

_\- Powiedziałeś, że nie rozpoznałbyś twarzy, co jednak z energią duchową?_

_Rzeczywiście Kisuke tak mu powiedział, choć była to tylko półprawda. Cały czas widział bowiem przed oczami twarz mężczyzny i wskazanie sprawcy nie stanowiłoby dla niego problemu. Wolał jednak tego uniknąć, ponieważ w jednej kwestii jego niedoszły gwałciciel miał rację, Kisuke nie miał za plecami żadnego klanu. Z pewnością autorytet Shiby byłby w tym przypadku wystarczający, ale nastolatek nie chciał wykorzystywać go do czegoś tak błahego. W zasadzie do niczego nie doszło, a wyciąganie całej sprawy na światło dzienne, mogło mieć dużo gorsze dalekosiężne skutki. Nie chciał, aby Ichigo występował dla niego przeciwko lojalnemu wobec jego rodziny klanowi. Jego obecna sytuacji już była niepewna, nie było potrzeby nastawiać przeciwko sobie kogokolwiek, kto miał choć odrobinę szlachetnej krwi w swoich żyłach._

_\- Przykro mi Shiba-sama, jestem zbyt słaby, aby wyczuć i rozpoznać reiryoku – oznajmił, tym razem nie kłamiąc._

_\- Niemożliwe. Wiem, że omegi są mniej świadome duchowo, ale nawet Yuzu, która przecież rozwinęła bardzo małe skrzydła, to potrafi._

_Kisuke łudził się, że uda mu się zachować to dla siebie. Nie chciał, aby Shiba dowiedział się, jak bardzo jest uszkodzony. W przeciwieństwie do alf i bet, których manifestacją duszy było ich zanpakutou, omegi miały skrzydła. Zwykle mało okazałe, odpowiednio do ich niewielkiego potencjału. Zgodnie z tradycją niezależnie od wielkości, obwiązywano je ciasno, żeby nie odstawały od pleców i ukrywano pod luźniejszym materiałem, aby nie odznaczały się pod ubraniem. Noszenie skrzydeł luzem uchodziło za nieprzyzwoite._

_\- Nie mam skrzydeł – powiedział po prostu Kisuke, chcąc to już mieć za sobą._

_\- Ale przecież każda omega… – zaczął Ichigo._

_\- Miałem zbyt wysoki poziom reiryoku i w końcu stały się zbyt duże, żeby można je było ukryć. Rodzina uznała, że z tak obscenicznymi skrzydłami mogę okryć ich hańbą i doszli do wniosku, że lepiej będzie zawczasu je wyciąć, nim urosną do pełnej wielkości._

_Szok odebrał Shibie mowę. Zamarł z na wpół otwartymi ustami, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem i zgrozą. Kisuke spuścił wzrok upokorzony, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna czując echo przeszywającego, rwącego ból, dokładnie nad łopatkami w miejscu dwóch symetrycznych pionowych blizn zdobiących jego plecy._


End file.
